


Trapped in a Island with Mori Calliope

by SumDumMuffin



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, holoMyth
Genre: Crack, Desert Island Fic, F/F, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: Kiara and Callie are stuck in an island together.
Relationships: Takanashi Kiara/Mori Calliope
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Trapped in a Island with Mori Calliope

**Author's Note:**

> [#TAKAMORI ](https://twitter.com/hashtag/TAKAMORI?src=hashtag_click)
> 
> Is it still a crack fic if this is basically their Minecraft stream? I mean, probably.

“Well shit,” Kiara said, looking over the tropical island beach, “I guess we’re going to be here for a while.” 

Calliope brushed some dust off her shoulder. “Oh, D-word, really?” 

“Well, not compared to all of the time we spent together through eternity,” Kiara said. 

Callie sighed. "Ok, fine. Whatever.” 

"Oo, this means we get to spend time togettherrr~~~," Kiara smiled, mischievously.

Callie scrunched her mouth to the side. “I, well I mean, I don’t dislike you- and I do usually have fun when we hang out-"

Kiara seemed to not hear her oldest enemy. “But, just in case, we should probably procreate~"

Calliope gagged. “Except when you say things like that.” 

Kiara laughed her bird laugh. 

“Anyway- don’t worry!” Kiara said, “I have survival skills. The island looks like it has fresh water and huntable food and edible plants.” 

“Oh, you can tell already? That's pretty cool," Calliope said.

“Well, there’s a local population, so they must be eating something.” Kiara pointed to a plume of smoke, and the roofs of a rudimentary village. She brightened up, even more so than her normal, resting brightness. “It’ll be like a fun vacation!"

“Yaaay.” Callie deadpanned. 

Kiara smiled. “I'm glad you agree!” she said, just to annoy her. Callie knew that Kiara knew what she meant. 

“Well, I guess-” Callie coughed. “What, should I start doing?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Kiara waved the air, “This is my opportunity to pamper and impress you~"

"Well, you don't have to do that," Callie rubbed the back of her head. “You’re already impressive. You- you know, just objectively." she folded her arms, "And, I have eyes, so I can see that." 

“Oh, you’re so kind,” Kiara said. She looked into the distance, forlornly, “But its all just because I can come back to life and try again no matter how many times I fail- ” She shook her head and refreshed her smirk, “But I guess around you that means I'm such an expert!" 

"Yeah- hey," Callie's expression flattened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kiara laughed again. Callie scrunched her mouth at the ocean. 

“Alright, I’ll get started on building a house for us to live together!” Kiara said

“A, house, for us to, _cohabit_ ," Calliope corrected. 

“And it looks like there’s pineapples around- maybe we can make you some piña coladas.” Kiara said, “But, since I can come back to life, you can also just eat me, over and over~” 

"Ok- wait, what? Gah,” Callie pantomimed retching. "No." 

Kiara spread her arms. “I offer my body to you!"

"Gah! Get away!” Callie ran across the beach, and Kiara chased her. 

“Eat me, Callie! It's my dream come true~” 

“Are any of the plants here poisonous?” Callie scanned the island, “How about we eat those, to just, put us out of our misery….”

Kiara caught up to her. Callie allowed the ensuing hug, but she clasped her hand over Kiara’s mouth when the phoenix tried to smooch her cheek. 

  
  
“So, do you actually need to eat?” Kiara said, once she backed away and was released. “Being deathless and all? Or, literally the essence of death, or whatever?” 

“Well, My current body has some fleshy bits that require food to maintain,” Callie said, “But I’ll still persist as a skrellington even if it rots away.” 

“Aww, I like your fleshy bits,” Kiara said. “I’ll make sure you get enough food~” 

“W-well,” Callie rubbed the back of her head and willed her cheeks not to heat up. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

“Alllsso-” Kiara smirked back to her oldest enemy, “what did you say you would persist as?”

Calliope furrowed her brow. “A skrellington?” 

Kiara almost succeeded in keeping her expression neutral. “A ‘Skrellington’?” 

“Yes,” Callie grunted, annoyed. “You know- or- “ Her expression softened. “Or, um, is that maybe not, a common word? I think it’s, ‘Gaikotsu’ in Japanese? I don’t know what it is in German, but it’s, like, the bones, inside you?” 

“‘Skellett’,” Kiara said, idly. She hid a smile behind her fingertips, "buuut, on a completely unrelated note- you’re so cute, Callie~” 

Calliope scrunched her mouth to the side. “You say that a lot.”

“It’s because it’s true~” Kiara said

Callie exhaled. “Whatever.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Calliope gathered sticks into a pile. In all her millennia of unlife, she hadn't ever really left the cities for long- underworld cities, or the mortal ones. There were enough other psychopomps to deal with the rural areas, and Calliope was fine with that. 

And she was lucky, Callie supposed, that Kiara knew how to survive in the wilderness, and that Kiara’s gift with languages meant she was already communicating with the locals, and that, like, Kiara would put up with her no matter what, which wasn’t necessarily something Calliope could trust with her other, like, friend-type people in her life. 

“Callie, Callie!” Kiara said, “Look what I made!” 

“Wooah!” Calliope said. 

Kiara raised her wooden sword aloft, with pride. "Well, stuff like this is easy for a warrior like me~.” 

“And- when we picked up food from the locals,” the reaper said, “Did you tell them to call me ‘Sunreaper’? That's a really bitching nickname.” Callie reflexively winced once she realized she had said a swear. 

“Oh,” Kiara chuckled, “No, I said you were the ‘Tsun-reaper’. Because you’re Tsundere.” 

Calliope blinked. “What? What does that even mean?”

“Oh, ‘Tsundere’,” Kiara said. “That’s you.”

“I- does that, mean anything?” Callie said. 

“Oh, it just means,” Kiara pontificated, “You.” She chuckled. 

“Kusotooriiii…” Calliope folded her arms and shot the phoenix a look. 

“Oh, speaking of- did you want to take this time to practice your Japanese?” Kiara said. 

Callie figured this was an attempt to change the subject, but whatever. “Oh- sure.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll build our beds right next to each other, okay?” Kiara said while weaving bedrolls. 

“What?” Callie said. “No. No way. I’m going to need my bed to be at least two meters away from yours.” 

“Two whole meters?” Kiara looked over the tent she was building. She pouted. “That’s so faaaarrr….” 

Callie folded her arms and closed her eyes. “It's the only thing I’ll accept.” 

Kiara sighed. She put away the half-finished second bedroom “Well, you can build your own house then-” 

“Wait!” Callie said. She cleared her throat, and tried to reclaim some dignity, “I suppose, I’ll accept, one meter….”

“Yaaayyy!” 

  
  
  
  


And that night, they bid each other goodnight. 

And the next morning, Callie awoke to Kiara hugging her, still asleep, with a giant drooly smile on her face-

“KUSOTOOORRRRIIIIII-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Callie my wife whyyyyyyy~~" Kiara hugged the reaper's legs and cried. 

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Callie said, to her bindle of supplies. "I just, can't live with other people in general.” Her expression flattened. “Also? Not your wife. Stop saying that." 

"I- I can’t help it if I sleepwalk…” Kiara cried. 

“You weren’t sleepwalking and you know it,” Callie said. She shook the bird off her leg. 

“But- Callie…” Kiara reached out with her left hand, as Callie walked away, “I love you…”

Calliope willed herself not to blush. “You say that a lot.” 

"It's because it's true!"   
  
Callie exhaled. "Well, whatever."   
  


Calliope found a nearby cave. It was actually within eyesight of the shelter Kiara had built, so it was mostly a symbolic move- and close enough that Kiara could deliver her food- but it was still important to have space. 

Kiara looked at her from her house, and she sighed, with the whole of her body, loud enough that Callie could even hear it from the cave. 

Callie tried to put it out of her mind, a nd instead fantasize about how she could build her own sick crib. You know, if they were going to be here for a while. Like, she could put a bar at the front, and paint the walls black. And look, there was already a swimming pool here! Granted, it was slimy cave water, but she could probably filter it. 

Calliope leaned her scythe against the cave wall and she unfurled her bedroll. She had lived alone for most of her life, so she was totally fine living alone again. She didn’t miss Kiara. The phoenix was far too bubbly a personality for her, anyway. Plus, like, coming back to life was fundamentally offensive for a shinigami like Callie. 

Callie popped her mouth and then looked around the cave, and everything just seemed a little empty. She started trying to fill the space by coming up with some new rhymes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, It turned out, there were monsters on the island. 

"Ahh!!!" Calliope screamed as she ran around her cave. In the dark, she had dropped her scythe, and killer rhymes didn’t seem to be effective on them. 

They had Calliope cornered, and sure she wasn’t in danger of dying or anything, but getting eaten was still unpleasant-

“Kiara!” Calliope called out, without fully realizing it-

And in a blaze of orange and aquamarine flames, the part-time warrior phoenix flew into the cave, shield first, knocking back the nearest monster. 

Kiara stabbed the monster with her fancy magic sword, but it got stuck in the monster’s stomach, and Kiara lost her grip on the blade. She readied her shield as the second monster reared up-

And Kiara pulled out her wooden sword and shattered it against the monster’s face. 

Kiara’s breaths were heavy for a few moments after the battle. She turned to Calliope and offered a hand. “Are you okay?” 

“I-” Callie coughed, and tried to regain her composure. She accepted Kiara’s hand without making eye contact. “Yeah.” 

Kiara nodded. She clapped her hands together. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it, then.” She turned to leave-

  
  
  
  
  


“Wait-” Callie said. Her hand twitched, but she successfully resisted reaching out. 

Kiara turned to her, expectantly. Calliope turned to the wall. 

“Do, um,” Callie rubbed the back of her head. “Do you think, we could build a swimming pool, at your house? And maybe a bar?” 

Kiara’s face warmed into a smile. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Callie knew that Kiara knew what she meant. Saying it aloud would have been too embarrassing. 

  
  
  
  
  


Callie wordlessly gathered her stuff and followed Kiara back to the latter’s shelter. 

Kiara gestured to the spare straw bed she had prepared- in the opposite corner that her own bed was in. 

Calliope nodded and leaned her scythe against the wall and she settled into her bedroll. 

“Good night, Callie,” Kiara said, in a functional manner. Like, without any of the regular amount of annoying, clingy sappiness.

Callie tried not to think about it too much. “Good night, Kiara,” Callie replied. Kiara didn’t take the opportunity to try to extend the pleasantries into a conversation.

And after a few minutes of rolling around in her bedroll, unable to sleep, as quietly as she could, Calliope got out of the bedroll and gathered it in her arms and she slunk over to her- enemy, savior, roommate type person- 

The floor creaked, and then Kiara’s eyes shot open-

Callie froze, which also meant she was maintaining eye contact while her brain desperately tried to come up with some sort of excuse- 

But thankfully, Kiara didn’t say anything. Having to- you know- would have been too embarrassing. 

Kiara smirked and closed her eyes again and theatrically started snoring.   


And Callie fell asleep, one meter away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so Callie settled into her new life- or more accurately, current but ultimately temporary stretch of continuous-time- as Kiara's w- cohabitant.  
  


“Well, I haven’t built a pool yet,” Kiara said, one day, “But I did, end up building something you might like….” 

“Oh?” Callie said. 

  
  
  


Around the back of the shelter, near the beach, It turned out Kiara had built a little stage and amphitheater- large enough for a small gathering of people, but the intended audience was always of one. 

“Oooh!” Calliope said, “I always like hearing you sing. I- uh,” She rubbed the back of her head. “I guess I could try rapping, but I don’t have any of my equipment

“Well….” Kiara walked around the back of the stage, ”I know it’s not much, but I managed to trade some chicken meat to the locals for some tribal drums.” 

Callies's expression flattened. “Where did you get the chicken meat?” 

Kiara stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and winked. ‘Eheee~’ 

“Kusotoorrriiiiii~”

  
  
  
  


And thus, Kiara and Calliope gave each other a private concert. And they did so the next day, and then many times after that. 

  
  
  
  
  


OMAKE: 

A shark arrived on the beach. 

“Sorry I’m late, girls-” Gura said. She shook herself dry. 

“And before you _even start_ ," she said, to nobody in particular, “It's not because I needed to learn how to swim- _I know how to swim, guys."_ She made an awkward smile. "I, a- I just, forgot that you two were stranded here and asked for hel- holy carp, where did all these fiery skeleton birds come from?” 


End file.
